A Lust For Blood
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Sequel to MTLTL! But sadly only a ONESHOT... The death of her sister has had a different effect on Sango, but not in a good way... rated for safety


A Lust For Blood

"Damnit! How the hell did he survive! How can a person live when they got shot in the fuckin' heart!"

"The doctors got the bullet out just in time and some how managed to give him a heart transplant or something like that."

"Yeah, but why couldn't they just leave him dead? He's a serial killer!"

"Bankotsu, I just don't know."

"What if he goes after Sango again?"

"He's going to jail after he is brought back to full health."

"But what if he escapes from the hospital?"

"Bankotsu, stop ask so many damn questions and just go home, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever, boss."

Bankotsu stormed out of Suikotsu's office. He couldn't believe it, Renkotsu actually survived from the shot.

It had been about two months after the incident with Renkotsu.

FLASHBACK

_"Put down the gun or we'll shoot!" Suikotsu shouted as he exited a car and held his gun up also. Renkotsu smirked._

_"Not if I shoot first." He replied and placed his finger on the trigger. Sango's fear was now gone and anger filled inside of her. This bastard killed her sister, but she wouldn't let him kill her. _

_Sango twisted her body out of his grasp and Renkotsu was slightly shocked. He gritted his teeth and jumped for Sango, but a gun shot stopped him as it jabbed into his chest. Renkotsu fell to the ground with eyes wide open in terror, just like his victims. _

FLASHBACK

Bankotsu clenched his fists with rage as he stomped down the hall to his car. Slamming the door with great force and putting the key in the ignition, Bankotsu sped off out of the parking lot and down the road. Bankotsu kept his eyes glued to the road, but his mind was else where.

Renkotsu was a crazy serial killer and he was in a hospital! Bankotsu didn't even think that he deserved to go to jail, he should just be executed or something!

"Damnit!" Bankotsu shouted as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. Just then, a light drizzle of rain began to pour down and then into a gusting gale.

Bankotsu laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, just fuckin' great!" To calm his nerves, Bankotsu turned on his radio. The new station was on.

"And now to local news…" The anchor man said. "Local cat, Mr. Fuzzy Whiskers has been stolen and the family of the lovable feline are asking for $500 to find the kitty. And this just in, crazed serial killer, Renkotsu Takahashi, has just escaped from the hospital he was kept in. It is said that the patrol officer fell asleep on duty-"

"Fuck. I knew it." Bankotsu muttered. He flicked off the radio and spun his car around. He hurried toward 45 Tokyo Crescent.

0000000000

Sango stared up at the roof from her bed. The dots on the ceiling seemed to spin. But her whole world had been spinning since she was almost killed. Sango sat up, but stayed on her bed.

She had bought a gun a couple weeks back, just in case. But she felt alone in her house, she felt alone in the world, right now. No one knew the pain and suffering she was still feeling or the anger and hatred.

Sango sighed and then the annoying ring of the phone was heard from the kitchen. Shuffling across the floor, Sango made it to the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?" She said wearily. A familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Hey, Sango." Bankotsu said, but his voice was filled with worry. "I have something to tell you… Renkotsu escaped…" Sango's heart skipped a beat and the phone slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, causing it to break in half.

"He… he escaped…" Sango stuttered, but her shock then left her frail body. She snapped out of the daze and ran into her room. Opening the top cupboard in her bathroom, Sango reached for the gun. She placed the capsules in it and rushed out the front door.

Sango didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, especially with a gun clenched in her right hand. Running down the deserted street, a slick chill went down Sango's back. He was here.

"Well, look who it is. The only person alive with a torch scar on their cheek." A cold voice said.

Renkotsu.

Sango looked towards the dark alley where the serial killer stood with his backed pressed against a wall and a cigarette to his lips.

"Great to see you're well, Renkotsu." Sango hissed as she took a step towards him and he smirked.

"Looks like you've toughened up since the last time we met. No one would ever dare take the first step in front of me." Renkotsu explained slyly.

"I've toughened up plenty." Sango replied as she took out the gun and pulled the trigger. The first shot went into Renkotsu's stomach, knocking him to the ground. He placed his hand on the wound to try and stop it from bleeding. Sango took another step towards him and pointed the gun to his face.

"It's payback, Renkotsu." Sango snarled as she pulled the trigger for the second time. Right before the bullet hit, Sango swore she saw fear on his face, but it soon disappeared as the gun basically destroyed his whole face.

Sango's lips curved into a smile. She didn't feel any remorse for killing him, even though he was most likely unarmed. A thrill of excitement rushed through her veins.

A little voice in the back of her head, her conscious, kept repeating. _Kill. I need to kill more. _Sango couldn't believe this was happening. Her whole body and her soul seemed to thirst for blood. But even she wanted it. Sango stood over Renkotsu's body with the gun held tightly in her hand. Looking at the gun one more time, Sango smiled again and placed her partner in her pocket.

0000000000000000

_A couple hours later…_

A police officer wrapped yellow tape around the crime scene. Suikotsu sighed with relief as he stared at the victim.

"At least it's not someone innocent." He said to himself. He put on white, rubber gloves and fished through Renkotsu's pockets. _He doesn't have a weapon. _Suikotsu thought. But the image of Renkotsu was frightening.

Laying on his back, his stomach contained a round red hole, which spilled liters of blood. The blood had formed a pool around Renkotsu's body and one around his head. His face was seemed to not even be there, just muscles, tissues and bit's of skin stuck out here and there, with thick and dry blood covering up the disgusting features.

Suikotsu sighed again and Bankotsu ran up behind him.

"Sir, I went to Sango's house just a couple hours ago and she wasn't there!" Bankotsu panted. Suikotsu looked up.

"Well, where the hell could she be? Renkotsu is dead." Bankotsu nodded in agreement, noticing the disturbing sight of the victim.

"I'll go back and check again." He stated and Suikotsu nodded.

"I'll finish up here." Bankotsu ran back to his car and quickly drove to Sango's house.

00000000000000000000

"Sango?" Bankotsu said as he knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard inside as they got closer to the door. The door opened and Sango was standing here in a house coat.

"Hello, Bankotsu." She answered cheerfully. Her now wet hair draped over her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Bankotsu exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around Sango. The smell of some sort of flower scented shampoo filled his nostrils. "Where were you a couple hours ago?" Sango pulled away from Bankotsu.

"I was terrified when you told me that Renkotsu had escaped, so I went to my friend's, Kagome, house." She explained with tinge of fear in her voice.

Bankotsu nodded. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" He asked and Sango shook her head.

"No, I'm OK, thanks." Bankotsu nodded again and Sango closed the door. She heard the door of Bankotsu's car slam and then the car squeal off. Sango let out a long sigh. She couldn't believe she lied right to Bankotsu.

Sango rubbed her head as she reached for the Tylenol in the cupboard. She placed the tablet in her mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water.

She had a shower to get any blood off and she had put her clothes in bag and burned them in the fireplace.

Then Sango remembered that she said that she went to Kagome's house. What if the police questioned her? Then Sango would surely be caught, unless… Sango shocked herself at this thought. Unless… Kagome wouldn't be able to speak.

Sango ran over to her purse and yanked out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Kagome's number. The phone rang for about 15 seconds before Kagome picked up.

"Hello?" She said in a tired voice.

"Hi, Kagome. It's Sango."

"Sango? Why are you calling so late it's like one in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I was just wondering if you could come crash with me because I'm still kinda freaked out here."

"Sure, I'll be over there in like 20 minutes." Sango hung up the phone and reached for her gun, which she left on the counter. But Sango had to plan this carefully or she could get caught so easily.

At 1:27 the doorbell rang and Sango rushed over and answered it.

"Hi, Kagome!" Kagome nodded and wearily stepped into Sango's house and flew down onto the couch.

"I'm wiped. So where am I sleeping?" Kagome opened one eye, when Sango didn't answer, but screamed when she saw a gun pointing to her face. Before Kagome could get up and run Sango pushed her finger against the trigger. Kagome's lifeless and faceless body slid of the couch and onto a rug.

With great luck, for Sango, all her friend's blood poured onto the rug. Sango rolled up the body in the carpet and dragged it into the trunk of her car.

Driving out on the dark road, Sango sighed. She would be safe for now. She had killed Kagome with no hesitation either, but Sango didn't feel any sadness coming on, just lust. A lust for blood.

She had been driving for at least an hour when she decided to stop. Sango yanked Kagome's body out of the trunk and dragged it over to a empty field. There, she poured gasoline over the carpet, which was also from her car, and lit a match. Sango dropped the match. As soon as it hit the gasoline covered carpet, it burst into a giant flame, causing Sango to jump a little.

Staring with hateful eyes, Sango watched as the flames slowly ate away at the carpet and Kagome's body. When it was done all that was left was about half the carpet, which the half still there was black, and Kagome's burnt body, which now looked nothing like a person.

Sango smirked and walked back towards her car.

00000000000000000000

Bankotsu threw his door open and kicked off his shoes. His day, and night, had been overly stressful. It was just one murder after another lately. He sat slumped onto the couch and reached for the remote. When he turned the T.V., annoying commercials flashed onto the screen. Bankotsu tuned them out and kept thinking about Sango.

She seemed to be acting really strange when he came to check on her. She had sure changed from the time her first met her to now. Her once calm demeanor and beautiful stance was now scarred with the death of her sister. Yes, she was still beautiful, but her beauty seemed to be glazed over by hatred and denial.

Bankotsu began to flip through channels, till he came to the news, which, in the corner, had a picture of a dead body sprawled out on a rug. The girl's body, well Bankotsu's guessed it was a girl, was scorched, but the weird thing was, she had no face. It was literally blown off, just like Renkotsu's.

"Fuck." Bankotsu muttered. He knew that any minute now he would get a call from Suikotsu.

The phone let out a shrill ring and Bankotsu almost jumped out of his skin. Reaching for the phone, he quickly clicked off the T.V.

"Hello?" Bankotsu said into the receiver and, not Suikotsu, but Kikyo's voice answered.

"Bankotsu, We have another murder. And it-"

"Yeah, I know. I saw it on the news." Bankotsu interrupted, grumbling slightly.

"Well, Suikotsu wants you over here. He wants you to take this case."

Bankotsu was at a loss of words. He had never been given his own assignment before. He had only ever been the newbie and nothing else. Now it was his chance, it was his chance to let all those bitches no that he was actually good at this job.

"Bankotsu? You there?" Kikyo asked.

Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. So who's working with me." Bankotsu knew that no investigator got to work on a case by themselves. One, it was too hard and two, well it's better if u solve a case faster, right?

"Suikotsu told me that I have to work with you, since your new and all and I'm more experienced." Kikyo explained and Bankotsu sighed inwardly.

Kikyo was one of those people who was an extremely bossy bitch. She thought she was all high and mighty and takes control of the peasants under her feet. Bankotsu hadn't like her since the day he had began this job. Kikyo looked down at him like he was a insect waiting to be squished by her big feet.

"OK." Bankotsu said finally. Kikyo hung up and so did Bankotsu. Bringing his head back to lay on the back of the couch, Bankotsu sighed. He had lost count of how many dead bodies he had seen in the past two months. It was insane!

Bankotsu finally forced himself to get up. He pulled his shoes back on, strapped his gun to his belt and jogged back to his car.

The rain had come back as Bankotsu drove down the dark, gloomy highway. He didn't dare look at the clock. Afraid that, when seeing how late it was, he would turn around and drive home. Red and blue flashed in front of Bankotsu's eyes as he neared the second crime scene that night.

Bankotsu jerked his car to a stop and hopped out, while putting his C.S.I coat on. Of course, there was Suikotsu looking over the body, searching for I.D. or anything else that could point to this girl's identity.

"Suikotsu?" Bankotsu said as he walked up to his boss. Suikotsu glanced up from his work.

"Do you have any idea who this girl is?" Bankotsu asked.

Suikotsu nodded. "I found a drivers license that was burnt, so I only got the first name, it was Kagome."

Bankotsu nodded. He brought his gaze away from the vic and to the carpet she was laying on. The corner of the rug had a familiar pattern on it. Bankotsu had seen this rug before. Then it dawned on him, this rug belonged to Sango.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to tell Suikotsu, but then closed it. He couldn't tell him that the rug was actually Sango's. But the weird thing was that Sango had said that she had stayed at a girl named Kagome's house.

A car door slamming was heard through the chatter of police officers, investigators, and small gathering crowds. Kikyo walked across the paved road with her hair pulled in a tight, low ponytail.

"Bankotsu, there you are! Have you found anything?" She asked arrogantly as she took off her sunglasses. Bankotsu had no idea what so ever why she wore sunglasses at this time of night.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Except for a name."

"You only found a name!" Kikyo said with her voice raising a bit.

"No, I didn't find the name, Suikotsu did." Kikyo looked almost stunned, for some reason. Suikotsu, who had been listening in on their conversation, stood up and walked over to Kikyo. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded quickly.

Bankotsu smirked. He knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Well-I," Kikyo finally said. "_We _better this body to the morgue for examination." Bankotsu and Kikyo both put on white, rubber gloves and carried the vic to a stretcher and then into the van.

00000000000000000000000

Kikyo peeled the remaining torched skin off Kagome's face. Bankotsu almost felt like barfing.

Kikyo chuckled. "I know how you feel, newbie. I had the same face when I saw my first examination." Bankotsu, who's face had now turned as white as a ghost, took a deep breath.

"I'm OK now." He replied in a shaky voice. Kikyo smirked. She took the tweezers and stuck them into the muscle of the girl and carefully pulled out a bullet.

"There you are." Kikyo muttered. "Well-" She turned to Bankotsu. "The reason for death wasn't the burning, it was this bullet to the face. I also found traces of gasoline all over the rug. So who ever killed this girl didn't want anyone to find any evidence." Bankotsu nodded.

"So what type of bullet is it?" He asked anxiously and Kikyo smirked.

"That's what you're going to find out." She placed the bullet in Bankotsu's gloved hand and he groaned quietly. He always got the boring jobs.

Bankotsu brought the bullet to one of the microscopes in the next room. He placed it under the bright light. Twirling a couple dials, Bankotsu got a clearer image. On the bullet three small letters were engraved on it, JSP, which stands for Jacketed Soft Point.

"Hey, Kikyo. I found something!" He called and Kikyo rushed into the room he was in. She took off her bloody gloves and lightly shoved Bankotsu and she looked into the microscope for herself.

"A JSP, just for a regular handgun. I'll check who's bought a handgun in the last few months." Kikyo exclaimed and she smiled at Bankotsu.

"Good job, newbie. But of course, even a kid could do this job."

Bankotsu glared at her. _You're the one who told me to do this fuckin task, bitch. _He thought. Then Bankotsu's frown turned into a slightly evil smirk.

"So, Kikyo." He said as he leaned against the table. "What were you and boss talking about back at the crime scene?" Bankotsu knew exactly what is was, he just liked to taunt people.

Kikyo's cheeks blushed furiously. "It's nothing. Just stuff about…things." She stammered.

"Things like-oh, I don't know- sex." Kikyo threw a glare at him.

"It's none of your business, newbie." She snapped and Bankotsu's smirk grew even wider.

"So you did have sex with him then?"

"No, I didn't say that. Stay out of my personal life and let's get back to work."

Bankotsu shrugged. "OK then, but I just can't believe that you're too ashamed to admit a bond between two people caused by sexual intercourse." Kikyo turned away from him as she scribbled the type of bullet down onto a piece of paper.

"Get back to work." She ordered.

Bankotsu put his hand into a salute position. "Yes ma'am, who had sex with our boss." Kikyo clenched her fists. Bankotsu ran out of there before _she'd _kill him.

000000000000000000000

"We found a lot of evidence pointing to how this homicide happened." Kikyo stated.

Her and Bankotsu were now in Suikotsu's office, presenting the evidence.

"Well, the girl was shot in the face and then wrapped up in this rug and brought to the side of the road. But, someone had poured gasoline all over the rug to light it on fire. And I found something very interesting. Wood splinters and gravel were caked into the rugged, so she was defiantly dragged across the road and maybe a porch. I went to the vic's apartment and found that she doesn't have a wood porch, it's concrete. So the vic must of gone somewhere and then the murder happened from there." Suikotsu nodded.

Then it hit Bankotsu. Sango had supposable been at Kagome's house and now she's dead, so Sango was the only one that could have known this. Also the rug belonged to Sango. And who else would kill Renkotsu, the last survivor of his attacks. It all made sense now. But Bankotsu knew it couldn't be true. The women he fell in love with was not a murderer.

Suikotsu glanced at Bankotsu, who had a worried look etched across his face.

"Is everything alright, Bankotsu?" He asked and Bankotsu nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go home and crash for the night." He stated as he fake yawned. He had to go see Sango, to question and make sure it wasn't her fault. Even though all the evidence pointed to her.

Suikotsu nodded and Bankotsu left the two love birds alone.

000000000000000000000

Once again, Bankotsu was in his car driving down the road. He entered the small Tokyo Crescent and drove into Sango's driveway. He jumped out of his car and walked to her porch. Bankotsu noticed that her porch was wood and made his suspicions even greater. Bankotsu pushed her finger against the doorbell and the light ring echoed through the house.

The door swung open and Sango was standing there in baggy pajama pants and a small white tank top.

"Oh, hello, Bankotsu!" She greeted cheerfully. Bankotsu frowned. She couldn't have killed them, her spirit was too… good. Sango's smile faded as she saw the worried look on Bankotsu's face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, sheepishly.

Bankotsu sighed. "I need to ask you a few questions about the murders." Sango smiled again.

"Of course anything. Would you like some coffee?" Bankotsu nodded as he walked into the quite home.

Sango poured the steaming coffee into a mug and handed it to Bankotsu. He nodded a thanks and took a quick sip.

"Sango… I don't know how to say this but-" Sango walked towards Bankotsu and put her finger to his lips.

"It's OK. You don't have to say anything." She stated with a slight tinge of lust in her voice. Sango took her finger away and put her lips to his.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. He was supposed to be questioning her, not kissing her. Bankotsu soon became more relaxed. She couldn't be the killer it was impossible. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Soon Sango's tongue had entered his mouth. Bankotsu did the same. Sango pushed on his lips harder, which made Bankotsu lay back more and his hand hit the coffee. The cup fell to the ground and smashed all over the floor, but they didn't seem to notice. Bankotsu stood up and the two of them eventually made it into Sango's room, with their lips still attached.

Sango laid down on the bed and Bankotsu bent over top of her, kissing along the side of her neck. Sang wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and pulled him back to her lips. Then she took them away and grabbed the end of Bankotsu's shirt. She quickly pulled it off and then Bankotsu slid his hand up her back.

His hand reached her bra strap and soon began to undo it. Sango ran her hand along Bankotsu side and wrapped her fingers around his gun. She slid it out and brought it to the side of Bankotsu's neck. His muscles tensed as the cold metal sent chills down his spine.

"I never knew you were this gullible, Bankotsu." Sango whispered into his ear. She moved from under him, keeping the gun at his neck. Bankotsu didn't dare move. He now knew that she was the killer and with her attitude issues, she could do anything at any time. She clicked the safely lock off and Bankotsu's skin shivered.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your neck!" She ordered. Bankotsu did what he was told and slowly turned around. With his legs shaking slightly, Bankotsu brought his knees to the ground and placed his hands behind his tense neck.

Sango smirked. She brought to gun away from his neck and pointed it a few inches away from his head. "Don't make me do this, Bankotsu. I love you and I don't want you to die." She exclaimed and Bankotsu took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Sango. But we can get you help, we can both walk out of here alive." Sango laughed.

"Do you think I'm some mental killer, who just goes around murdering everyone in sight? No… I'm much more than that. I kill for revenge and hatred. I do it with skill. I planned for every part of it to happen." She explained.

"Yes, Sango, you're a great killer, but you need help." Bankotsu repeated. Sango's smirk turned into a frown.

"I can't believe you, Bankotsu. I thought you would be on my side, not against me." She hissed.

Bankotsu gulped. "I am on your side. If I wasn't on your side, I wouldn't be suggesting help for you." Sango shook her head.

"You bastard, you're with the police. Once you get the help I'll be arrested and then I'll go to jail." She explained and she added in a hushed tone. "You don't deserve to live."

"Sango, I may love you, but you've become just like Renkotsu." Bankotsu muttered.

"Don't compare me to that fuckin bastard!" She shouted. Just then the door swung open and Bankotsu saw Suikotsu and Kikyo standing in the doorway of Sango's room.

"Sango, put down the gun and step away from Bankotsu!" Suikotsu ordered.

Sango laughed. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" She exclaimed.

"Sango, don't force me to shoot you!" Suikotsu shouted. Sango brought the gun back to Bankotsu's head.

"I can quickly kill him just as quick as you can kill me." Sango stated. Bankotsu moved his hands away from his neck as Sango was distracted. He stood up and grabbed her arms. Sango spun around and stared into his dark blue eyes.

"Bankotsu, I thought you were different than the others." With that, she brought the gun to his stomach. Bankotsu closed his eyes tightly. A gun shot echoed through the dark room. Bankotsu opened his eyes and noticed that it wasn't from Sango's gun. The girl he was facing had blood pouring from her back.

Kikyo took deep breaths as she still held her gun up. Sango tightened her grip on Bankotsu's arms as she sunk to her knees. Bankotsu went down with her and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu." She whispered and the blood spread across Bankotsu's pants. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said and I didn't want anyone to die. I was just so afraid." Bankotsu pulled Sango closer to him and he began to cry. Tears dripped onto her brown hair. Bankotsu kissed her forehead. He felt the presence of her life leave Sango's body and more tears fell out of his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. The women that he had rescued not so long ago, the women that deceived him just now, the women he loved ever since he first met her… was gone.

Kikyo sighed. "Thank god. It's over."

Bankotsu shot her a glare. He had hated her before, but more than anger it was disgusting hatred. Yeah, she saved him, but Bankotsu would of rather died than Sango be killed right in his arms.

0000000000000000000

Symbols can have all sorts of meanings, but the symbol of death was forever carved onto Sango's face. The people who even don't believe in the curses will surely die some way or another from this mark. Sango's life wasn't just taken away by the gun, but also from Bankotsu.

0000000000000000000

Bankotsu stood in front of his bathroom mirror, staring into his blurred reflection, from the condensation of the steaming shower.

His eyes were concentrated the small pocket knife that he held in front of him. Bankotsu slowly brought the sharp point to his cheek and dug the blade in. He winced, slightly, in pain and soon began to run the edge into a shape.

Bankotsu dropped the knife and it clanked as it hit the floor. He took one last look in the mirror. An upside down torch could be seen through the fog, it glowed crimson color as the blood trickled onto the sink counter and drizzled onto the floor.

00000000000000000000

dude i put swears (gasp) ...well...more...biggerish swears...well tell me wat ya think i no its kinda a cliffie but its not hard to figure out either...but in the end all i can say is...kikyo is a bitch...yes i no i made sango die but its bcuz of the scar/mark of death thing so yeah R&R! WOO!


End file.
